Talk:Main Page
Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} comment or question. Conception You can see initial discussion here. Maurreen 22:56, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) First edit This wiki was first edited at 19:26, 12 Mar 2005, UTC time. Maurreen 22:55, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) Contents I don't know why a table of contents is not appearing on the main page. Maurreen 06:10, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) :This is supposedly a "feature" of MediaWiki. You need to use __TOC__ to get a TOC on the main page. This is true for all MediaWiki sites. Angela 16:49, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Thank you. Maurreen 18:58, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) Sample logo I've uploaded a new temp logo, just so we have personal branding. :) Let me know if you have any other ideas. Fuzheado 07:21, 15 Mar 2005 (GMT) :I like it! :Although I'd capitalize the "j" -- I am a copy editor. :) Wikinews and JournaWiki I note that Maurreen removed the sentence "or to collect resources useful to citizen journalists" from the intro paragraph pointing to Wikinews. Maybe this sentence was phrased too broadly, but I would like to reiterate the general underlying argument. Wikinews collects certain resources that are useful to citizen journalists, such as our generic resource index as well as the list of online news sources that allow open submission of stories. These are of value to Wikinews editors, but similar to the list of public domain reference resources on Wikipedia, are also useful in a general context. Having similar pages on Journawiki would have two effects: * fewer people would learn about Wikinews * effort would be duplicated in keeping the pages in sync. I would like to therefore propose a general policy for this wiki: : If the content is specifically useful to citizen journalists and appropriate on Wikinews, please put it there and add an interwiki link from Journawiki. Would this phrasing be acceptable? In line with the Wikicities terms of use, I would like it if we could avoid forking of existing and future Wikinews content as much as possible. Similarly, I would direct Wikinews editors to put content which is too broadly about journalism in general on the Journawiki instead.--Eloquence 22:57, 21 Mar 2005 (EST) :Eloquence, I see where your coming from and I like your new phrasing better. I'd like to tweak it further, maybe to say: :If your material is applicable only to citizen journalists and appropriate on Wikinews, please put it there and add an interwiki link from Journawiki. :What do you think? :A couple of other thoughts -- I think one of the two places should eventually have an informational page about citizen journalism in general, and wherever you think it should belong is fine with me. :I'm thinking resource index is probably applicable to journalists in general. But I expect we wouldn't focus on that. Do you think a little overlap in that area would be acceptable? Maurreen 00:37, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) :: Eloquence, I agree we should avoid duplication as much as possible, and make sure we mesh. The wording looks good to me. Fuzheado 06:55, 22 Mar 2005 (EST) :::I added Eloquence's paragraph to the main page. Maurreen 10:35, 22 Mar 2005 (EST)